King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Summary King Neptune is SpongeBob SquarePants' depiction of Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. Neptune is the god and supreme ruler of the sea. His name is often used in place of God's, with phrases such as "Dear Neptune," "Neptune preserve her!", and "Oh my Neptune!". He debuted in the season 1 episode, "Neptune's Spatula", where he spawns after SpongeBob pulled the Golden Spatula from the ancient grease, making him Neptune's royal fry cook. However, Neptune refuses to accept such a lowly creature like SpongeBob as the chosen one and challenges him to a cook-off where, if the latter wins, he will become a god in Atlantis, but if he loses, he must give up fry cooking forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: King Neptune Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: Over 5,000 years old (Claims to be this old) Classification: God, merman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Toon Force, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot out energy beams with his finger), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive out of the water), Fire Manipulation (His trident can shoot out fire), Summoning, Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning bolts), Magic, Healing (Heals his wounds as soon as he gets his trident back), Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sealing, Power Bestowal (Turned SpongeBob into a god), Life Manipulation (His trident can turn inanimate objects into aggressive monsters), Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation (Made a portal to Atlantis), Attack Reflection (Redirected his trident's magic back at it), Size Manipulation (Can grow larger up to the size of a human), Time Manipulation (His trident rewinded the personal time of an ice cream truck), Ice Manipulation (Freezes Mr. Krabs solid), Transmutation (Turned Mr. Krabs into a human and then back into a crab), Immunity to Diseases (As seen here) Attack Potency: Wall level (Since he is the ruler of the sea, he should be much stronger than the main cast), possibly Small Building level '(His trident's fire was able to burn David Hasselhoff) 'Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with SpongeBob) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level '(Can withstand attacks from his trident) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of centimeters physically (Is much taller than SpongeBob, who is officially listed as 4 inches tall). Standard melee range with Size Manipulation. Hundreds of meters with his trident Standard Equipment: His trident Intelligence: Gifted (Is the ruler of the entire ocean) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) The Flying Dutchman's Profile (Both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gods Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Kings Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Nickelodeon